<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[F4M] Shy, single cousins share a bed and end up fucking by Taurean_adift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260525">[F4M] Shy, single cousins share a bed and end up fucking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift'>Taurean_adift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work - Taurean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, Cousins, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Gonewildaudio, Incest, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet and sexy story of two lonely cousins who are forced to share a bed and begin a slow and tentative sexual exploration of each others' bodies, slowly building up the tension until both are too horny to restraint themselves.</p><p>"Forced to share a bed" stories are ALWAYS hot. This one, however, really prolongs the slow tease, especially since they're so shy at first. There's a natural build up, of overcoming self-consciousness and a human need to connect with someone, even if that someone is your cousin. But the sexual tension is palpable since they're in such close proximity until it becomes unbearable and they succumb to their desires.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[F4M] Shy, single cousins share a bed and end up fucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.<br/>PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).</p><p>IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, be a sweetheart and tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!</p><p>Dear performers, feel free to improv any of the dialogue or sexy scenes. You may add in any music, SFX, anything you like.<br/>Have fun reading or performing! This script is made by adults for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Title:</strong> [F4M] Shy, single cousins share a bed and end up fucking [incest] [cousins] [slow build] [dirty talk] [sexual tension] [reciprocal masturbation] [cuddle fucking] [passionate orgasms]</p><p><strong>SCRIPT</strong><br/>
------</p><p>  *SOUNDS OF BAGS ZIPPING*</p><p>So, have you... [ AWKWARD LAUGH ]</p><p>Sorry, you first. </p><p>Well, I was just asking, if you need more space for your things.</p><p>[ AWKWARD LAUGH ]I know! They gave us the smallest room.</p><p>Yeah, everyone's sharing so...</p><p>[ AWKWARD LAUGH ]... you got me huh? </p><p>[ AWKWARD LAUGH ]... I hope I make a good room mate.</p><p><br/>
Uhm... what were you gonna ask?</p><p>[ AWKWARD LAUGH ]No, I don’t usually wear THIS much to sleep!</p><p>But I... didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.</p><p>No, it’s fine... </p><p>[ LAUGH ] If it gets too warm I’ll change into something else.</p><p>I’m fine, really.</p><p>Hey, uhm...</p><p>[ NERVOUS ]... are you gonna be okay on the floor?</p><p>It looks so uncomfortable.</p><p>[ FLUSTERED ] Do you... wanna... I mean, I don’t mind sharing the bed...</p><p>There’s enough space... See? </p><p>If you’re not a... “sprawler”... [ GIGGLE ]</p><p>No, really, come on.</p><p>I wouldn't feel right if you slept on the floor.</p><p>Really. I don’t mind.</p><p><br/>
 *RUSTLING OF SHEETS*</p><p>[ NERVOUS GIGGLE ] Okay, this is... really close.</p><p>[ NERVOUS GIGGLE ] No, it’s fine. </p><p>I think this is Tina's bed.</p><p>...</p><p>Are you comfortable? Yes, me too.</p><p>Okay...</p><p><br/>
Erm... could you get the light?</p><p> *SWITCH CLICKS*</p><p>[ TOSSING AND TURNING AS YOU GET COMFORTABLE, THEN... SILENCE ]</p><p>[ SOFTLY SPOKEN - THE HOUSE IS QUIET ALL AROUND ]</p><p>Uhm... it’s... been a while since...</p><p>... I’ve been this close to anyone.</p><p>I mean, like, physically. [ NERVOUS GIGGLE ]</p><p>Oh, you too?...</p><p>No, I’m not seeing anyone.</p><p>Haven’t been for a long time.</p><p>Coz... I’m the shy type, if you haven’t noticed.</p><p>[ NERVOUS GIGGLE ] Well... thank you for saying that.</p><p>If only more guys noticed me.</p><p>D'awww, you're just being sweet.</p><p>... uh... you’re... single, right? </p><p>I heard. I'm sorry, I’m sure you’ll find someone new.</p><p>You’re quite a catch.</p><p>[ NERVOUS GIGGLE ] Shit, I can't believe I said that.</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Oh, stop it.</p><p>No WAY you got a crush on me.</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Oh, yeah? Since when?</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] ...since you noticed I had boobs?</p><p>When?</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Oh, "just today" - I'm sure.</p><p>Really? Coz of that tank top?</p><p>...huh.</p><p>No, no, not offended at all.</p><p>Just... can I tell you something?</p><p>Wait, is it okay if I turn to face you?</p><p>Uhmm...</p><p> *SOFT THUD (YOU ACCIDENTALLY HIT HIM IN THE DARK)*</p><p>[ HUSHED GIGGLE ] </p><p>Sorryyy!</p><p>Did I hurt you?</p><p>I was trying to put my arm around...</p><p>... okay...</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Alright...</p><p>Erm... you know...</p><p>I was a little nervous earlier.</p><p>Okay. A lot.</p><p>Because... well,</p><p>First, I'm gonna be sharing a room with a guy.</p><p>And second... </p><p>[ SHY GIGGLE ] I think you're hot.</p><p>[ SHY GIGGLE ]... are you... shocked?</p><p>You don't think it's weird?</p><p>I mean, I'm your cousin and I find you attractive?</p><p>[ SHY GIGGLE ] Oh, no I’m not nervous anymore.</p><p>Well, not as much...</p><p>... I dunno...</p><p>You're easy to talk to...</p><p>And... I feel comfortable...</p><p>[ SHY GIGGLE ] And... do you always smell this good?</p><p> Oh, that body wash, huh.<br/>
...</p><p> </p><p>Hey, uhm, you know what?</p><p>It is kinda warm.</p><p>Do you mind if I... take off my leggings?</p><p>Yeah... but... </p><p>[ SHY GIGGLE ] I’ll just be in my panties, though.</p><p>You sure?</p><p>Okay...</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] No, it’s fine. It’s dark, you can’t see anything anyway.</p><p>Erm... did you lock the door?</p><p>...No, I mean... I don’t know.</p><p>Just in case or... whatever.</p><p> *SOUND OF CLOTHES BEING REMOVED*</p><p>... Mmm... better.</p><p>And... Im'ma take off my bra, too.</p><p>It’s really uncomfortable.</p><p>But I’ll keep my t-shirt on, obviously.</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Yeah, what WAS I thinking. Wearing a bra to bed.</p><p>I was shyyyyyy, I told you.</p><p>er... </p><p>[ FLUSTERED ] You can take off your t-shirt, if you want.</p><p>I mean... do you usually...</p><p>Yeah okay... take it off.</p><p>[ TOSSING AND TURNING, GETTING COMFORTABLE ]</p><p>[ SOFTER, MORE INTIMATE NOW ]</p><p>Yeah, I know.</p><p>[ SHY GIGGLE ]This is kinda... intimate.</p><p>I'm fine...</p><p>It's nice that we can connect like this...</p><p>I mean... If we weren’t related...</p><p>We'd be... doing stuff... </p><p>[ SHY GIGGLE ] ... You’re getting turned on?</p><p>Why? Because I'm in my panties?</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] We're cousins, remember?</p><p>We can't do anything...</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Mmmmm...</p><p>Can I tell you something...</p><p>... I'm getting... turned on, too. </p><p>Uh-huh...</p><p>[ GROAN ] Ahh, why did we have to be relatedddd.....</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Yeah, of COURSE I miss being in a relationship.</p><p>I miss all the things a couple does... you know...</p><p>making plans, date nights...</p><p>And... other suff...</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] You KNOW what other stuff.</p><p>You just want me to say it.</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Thank god it’s dark, you can’t see me cringing!</p><p>No! It’s so embarrassing...</p><p>I don't want to say it.</p><p>Okay... okay...</p><p>... if I tell you, you won’t think less of me right?</p><p>[ SOFTER AND MORE INTIMATE NOW ]</p><p>Okay.</p><p>[ DEEP BREATH ]</p><p>Let me whisper in your ear..</p><p>I miss ... </p><p>[ LUSTFUL WHISPER ]... I miss fucking.</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Was that a gasp?</p><p>You’re horny...</p><p>uhhhh...</p><p>... me, too...</p><p>Do you think it's okay... if we kiss?</p><p>... just a little?</p><p>You wanna?</p><p>I don't mind.</p><p>Okay...</p><p>[ SLOW WET KISSING ]</p><p>Mmmm....</p><p>You’re a good kisser.</p><p>How good?</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] </p><p>Like... make-my-panties-wet good.</p><p><br/>
 [ SLOW MOANING AND KISSING ]</p><p>Mmm.. Kissing always makes me horny.</p><p>Mmmm... Do you... miss kissing her?</p><p>Your ex.</p><p>Mmmm... Do you miss fucking her?</p><p>Oh, god...</p><p>Mmmm... Did you... fuck her a lot?</p><p>Mmmm... You don't mind me asking, right?</p><p>This is turning me on so much.</p><p>Mmmm... Tell me more...</p><p>Like... what was your best fuck?</p><p>Uh-huh...</p><p>Ohhh... that is SO hot.</p><p>Mmmm... Do you kiss when you’re fucking her?</p><p>Ohh godd...</p><p>Mmmm... yeah I love it.</p><p>I love to kiss when I fuck.</p><p>Yeah, kissing like this...</p><p>Mmmm...</p><p>Oh, yess!... I mean, I don’t mind if you want to feel my tits.</p><p>Let me take off my t-shirt...</p><p>OOhhhh... your hands feels sooo good...</p><p>Yeah, of course my nipples are hard...</p><p>And...</p><p>[ SQUEAL ] Sorry... they're really sensitive...</p><p>Mmm... but I don’t mind...</p><p>oohhh... that you’re fondling them...</p><p>Mmm... ohh fuck... Ohhhhh!</p><p>... Sorry if... I keep moaning...</p><p>I’m so horny...</p><p>I haven’t been... touched like this... for so long...</p><p>Every part of me is sensitive.</p><p>Do you like my tits?</p><p>Mmmm...</p><p>Oh... god... you’re sooo haaaard.</p><p>... you don’t mind, right? If I touch your cock?</p><p>Mmmm...</p><p>Can I... put my hand inside?</p><p>Ohhh...</p><p>I wanna feel... your bare cock... Please?</p><p>Oh god... You’re rock hard!</p><p>And wet...</p><p>Oh... your cockhead?</p><p>Yeah, I’ve heard it before.</p><p>I’m not THAT innocent.</p><p>Yeah, take your shorts off...</p><p>Just... move your leg up like this...</p><p>I wanna feel your balls.</p><p>Mmmm...</p><p>... you like it?</p><p>I’m barely touching... your balls are so sensitive...</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] ... don't groan so loud.</p><p>Tell me more dirty stories...</p><p>I’ll stroke your balls...</p><p>And play with your cock head...</p><p>Mmmm... But don’t cum yet...</p><p>I’ll tease you...</p><p>Mmm... your cock is so smooth... and slippery...</p><p>Yes, you can touch me.</p><p>[ GIGGLE ] Yeah, I’m wearing a thong.</p><p>Uh-huh, this one is really skimpy.</p><p>You want me to take if off?</p><p>No?</p><p>You want to put your hand inside my thong?</p><p>Mmmm... I had no idea you’re so kinky.</p><p>Erm... [ HUSHED GIGGLE ]</p><p>It’s hard to spread my legs like this...</p><p>Wait, let me...</p><p>Yeah... put your hand here...</p><p>[ LOUD MOAN ] Oooohhhh...</p><p>Sorry, sorry...</p><p>Yeah, I’m so wet...</p><p>You’re making my pussy so wet...</p><p>... My cunt...</p><p>Oh, god, you’re teaching me all the bad words.</p><p>No, I love it.</p><p>I love it when you say that...</p><p>You’re making my cunt so wet...</p><p>I had no idea such dirty words can turn me on...</p><p>You’re helping me discover all my kinks huh?</p><p>Mmmm...</p><p>Oh god... no one’s touched me like this before.</p><p>Like.. you’re just teasing my... cunt lips...</p><p>And your fingers sliding around... under my thong...</p><p>Ooooh... You really know how to get a girl wet...</p><p>Mmmm... Tell me, did you finger her cunt?</p><p>Oh my godddd...</p><p>... Could you show me, please...</p><p>ooooo fffffuuuuckkkk...</p><p>Mmmm... You're really good...</p><p>Fucckkk...</p><p>Mmmm... we’re so naughty...</p><p>Masturbating each other...</p><p>Mmmm... you don’t think it’s wrong... what we’re doing?</p><p>okay... let's pretend we’re not cousins.</p><p>Just two single people...</p><p>Horny for each other...</p><p>Who need a good fuck.</p><p><br/>
 [ GETTING MORE HORNY ]</p><p>Ohhhh... Do you... want to?</p><p>Oh goddd...yes, me too!</p><p>You make me so wet...</p><p>All your stories about fucking... Oh, god...</p><p>Uh-huh... yes, and your hand rubbing my pussy...</p><p>Mmm... and me stroking your bare cock...</p><p>Ohhh... I feel... so... connected to you.</p><p>Being so close...</p><p>And you smell so good...</p><p>Oh, god. Is it so bad if we fuck?</p><p>Mmmm...</p><p>Babe, please... let's fuck...</p><p>I mean... we can pretend... we ‘re not cousins...</p><p>And... no one has to know...</p><p>Please, I really wanna fuck...</p><p>My pussy is aching for your cock...</p><p>Oh God...</p><p>Yes, yes... let's do it...</p><p>Mmmm... How do you...</p><p>... let's just fuck like this... on our sides...</p><p>Uh-huh... just pull my thong to the side.</p><p>Yeah, baby...</p><p>Just slide in...</p><p>Uh-huh... go slow...Ooooo...slow...</p><p>Ahhhhh fucccckkkkkk...</p><p><br/>
[ HUSHED MOANING AND SLOW, WET FUCKING SOUNDS FOR A WHILE ]</p><p><br/>
[ MOANING GETTING LOUDER AND WHIMPERING ]</p><p>... can I oooh... tell you... oh... a secret?</p><p>... the thought that... we’re cousins... mmmm... reaaaally got me horny.</p><p>... we’re cousins... oh... and we’re FUCKING... oh, fuccckk...</p><p>... does that turn you on...? Huh?</p><p>... You like knowing... you're fucking your cousin? Oh God...</p><p>... sliding your cock... oh... in and out... of your cousin’s cunt?</p><p>... fuckkk... this is so hot...</p><p>... our families in the next room...</p><p>... no idea ohhh... what we’re doing...</p><p>... we’re so bad...</p><p>... we should be asleep...</p><p>... not having... ohhh... a hot... MMMmmm... cousin fucking session...ahhh fuckkk...</p><p>... kiss me...</p><p>... I’m gonna cum... kiss me or I’ll moan so loud...</p><p>... I’m gonna cummmm...</p><p>[ LOUD BUT MUFFLED MOANING ]</p><p>... I think you better... oooh... kiss me some more...</p><p>... coz... I can’t stop... cumming...</p><p>... oh fuckkk...</p><p><br/>
[ LOUD BUT MUFFLED MOANING - 2x or 3x? ]</p><p>[ YOU CAN IMROV ORGASMS HERE ] </p><p>... you wanna come in me?</p><p>I want you to.</p><p>... it’s okay, do it...</p><p>... yes, baby... come for me...</p><p>Uhhh... mmmmm...</p><p>[ HUSHED GIGGLE ] Oh no, we made a mess on Tina’s bed. </p><p>Her two very bad cousins, fucking and cumming all over her bed.</p><p>Ohhh... that was sooo gooood....</p><p>I’ve never cummed so many times before.</p><p>[ KISSING ]</p><p>Yeah, me too.</p><p>I feel like... there’s so many things I wanna try with you.</p><p>Are we like... fuck buddies now? fuck cousins?</p><p>[ HUSHED GIGGLE ] Well, we have another night...</p><p>Mmmmm...</p><p>Good night.</p><p>...</p><p>... you did lock the door right?</p><p> </p><p>/scriptend</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>